gamesimfandomcom-20200213-history
Metroid X
Metroid X is a first-person shooter puzzle game developed by GameProStudios, released in turn 52. Metroid X is being developed on PS3, Wii, and Wii-U. It has been teased on the GameProStudios website through a picture of a Metroid with a 5 near it. A PsVita and 3DS release is planned to begin development after the console release. Gameplay The game is styled after the prime games. Mostly Metroid Prime 1. In order to access new areas you must get new power ups. All the power ups from fusion return and the visors from MP1 also return. The Nova Beam from MP3 also is in the game New power ups are: *''Metroid Grapple-'' Allows Samus to grapple onto unshielded enemies to drain their health and add it to their own. *''Metroid Visor: Allows Samus to see X infected material so that she can destroy it with the nova beam. *Metroid Suit:'' Protects from the Cores poisonous air. *''X-Bombs:'' Allows Samus to infect a stone called Gendiusm (Gend-dasium) with X parasites so that it can be destroyed with the nova beam Game Modes Single Player *''Story'' ( The main Mode) Multiplayer: *''Death match'' (its death match) *''Team Death Match'' (its team deathmatch)h *''Capture the Flag ''(everyone knows what this is) *''Co-Op Mission Mode'' ( Players are put into a Area from one of the previous Metroid Games and must work together to find and beat a boss or get a item) Endings *Under 50% of items collected and game beat over 3 hours: Samus wears the Metroid Suit and gives the player a thumbs up at the end of the game *100% of items and over 3 hours: Samus takes off her helmet and gives the player a thumbs up *Under 50% and under 3 hours: Samus wears her zero suit and waves the player goodbye as the screen fades to black *100% and under 3 hours: Samus wears a skirt and a sports bra and winks at the player as she waves goodbye. Story After destroying the B.S.L. station Samus receives a destress signal from a near by G.F. Space station. After she saves the survivors she finds out that one of the SA-Xs Survived the destruction of the B.S.L. Station and uses the main reactor to rapidly reproduce. Soon the station explodes and Samus loses all her equipment due to a elevator falling on her. She follows the X parasites to the planet C-212 and soon find a out the SA-X is mutating the planets core to create a X only environment. After getting all the Chozo Keys Samus receives the Metroid Suit which allows her to survive the the Core's Now poisonous air. Soon she kills the SA-X and leaves the restored planet. Soundtrack The soundtrack is catchy, but atmospheric and gets you into the game. The sounds range from woodwinds for the forest area to tense rock for the bosses Metroid X Controller The Metroid X controller is a peripheral that can be used with the game. It is a fully functioning controller, retailing for $45 alone or $30 with the game. Reception Tom's Hardware "The Metroid X controller is of neat design - mimicking that of Samus' arm canon. The buttons are both inside and outside of the controller, but surprisingly easy to maneuver to. It's a little pricey - $30 w/ Metroid X or $45 without, but for Metroid fans it's a no brainer and can be practical when playing Metroid X." Overall Score: 8/10 Reception Upon release, Metroid X was met with positive reviews. Critics noted the new streamlined gameplay, while praising what was kept from prior Metroid games. Multiplayer glitches/lag were pointed out as major issues, but not worth giving a pass on the game all together. The game currently has a 3.4/5 rating on Amazon, and holds a 69/100 on Metacritic. IGN "Alas, we join Samus once again in Metroid X, brought to us by GameProStudios. A lot of work went into this game, but how does it stack up? To begin, Samus traces a distress signal to a G.F. space station, where she must save the survivors. The story is pretty good for a Metroid game, I didn't have any qualms about it. And the gameplay is a good blend of Metroid Prime 1 with new features, modernized for the consoles of release. The Metroid Grapple is a really cool powerup. The Multiplayer is my problem, it seems to have a lot of glitches/dropped games, and while it can be fun, the maps are mostly lifeless and don't offer a whole lot of variety. Still, though, this is Metroid, and the single player is very decent. Metroid X stumbles a bit as it reaches the victory line, but doesn't leave such a bad impression that it's not fun. Check it out." Overall Score: 7.0/10 Category:Games